SONG DRABBLES (EXPENDABLES)
by STAILS565
Summary: Songs to pairings that you can think of, a gift to: RAW-SYNTH3TICA for begin an awesome friend. Losing a comrade is heartbreaking but losing it that their your Bonded Pair is losing your life.
1. MY IMMORTAL, BILLY THE KID BARNEY ROSS

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**BARNEY: Sup there Barney here**

**STAILS: okay, this is something special for one of my very special friend of mine**

**BARNEY: and whos that?**

**STAILS: RAW-SYNTH3TICA**

**BARNEY: nice, so readers enjoy this**

**STAILS: Please, and it's a very special fic for her so Barney please can you do the disclaimer**

**BARNEY: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the Movie 'The Expendables', or the song that's going to be use here.**

**STAILS: Thanks Barney**

**BARNEY: It was my pleasure STAILS**

**STAILS: Okay, Enjoy this Fanfiction Readers.**

_**MY IMMORTAL**_

_**PAIRING: **_**BILLY THE KID/BARNEY ROSS**

_**SONG AND LYRICS BY: **_**EVANESCENCE**

**(**_SAS: Song Lyrics_**)**

_**MANGA SERIES**_

_**CHAPTER:**_** WHEN TWO BECAME ONE**

A Shinobi is on the memorial Stone. He have his hands on his pockets, he is dress in black clothes.

" why Billy why did you have to die?" The man said to himself but he knows that his bonded pair is listing from the afterlife.

_I'm so tired of being here_

He got a flashback of Billy's death, when he was on three man team with Maggie, and His bonded pair.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Their were on a branch of a tree, dress as ANBU.

" Okay, what are were gonna do?" Maggie asked

Billy ,who have his sharingan activated , said," we can split up, and take the enemy by surprise".

" Are you sure Billy"? Barney said, even though his the leader his not the only one who gets ideas.

The young Uchiha reply," It seems pretty sure".

_And if you have to leave_

"Okay, we can do that, but be careful," The leader said

The two others said in unison," Hai".

And they split up.

Billy appear on a branch, an opponent of the hidden rock village was hidden.

"_Where are you motherfucker", _The Uchiha thought, he decided not to use his sharingan and feel with his surroundings.

_I wish that you would just leave_

When the opponent was about to kill the Uchiha, someone came out of nowhere. Billy look who it was, and it was his leader/Bonded pair Barney.

The leader and enemy look at each other," _The Leader", _The Enemy Shinobi thought. Barney was on one knee, sword drawn, the enemy landed on the floor but use the jutsu to hide himself among the trees again.

"Barney you... You're here", Billy said

The leader said," hi Billy, be careful his scent has been completely erased, we need to locate him by the slightest moments and the noise he makes, you can use your Sharingan for that".

"Hai, but I will do it without it", The Uchiha said

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

The leader sense it and said," Billy Behind you"! the enemy was about to kill Billy but Barney interfere losing his left eye in the process. He fell to the branch, holding his bleeding eye. " Barney", Billy said, kneeling down to his bonded pair and help him sat up.

The Leader said," He throw away the Kunai stain with my blood. "Billy felt tears stinging his eyes. Barney look at him, he remove his left hand," Billy, please don't cry im not dead yet".

Billy wipes his tears with the back of his hand, even though he have armguards on. He stood up, and said,"yeah, bandage your left eye Barney".

" Alright, Billy", The Leader said, the enemy was aiming for the Uchiha, Billy sense it he active it before he kills the enemy, he matured his right sharingan into two tomoe.

" no one will lay hand on people that I care about", Billy said to the enemy, he took the kunai off.

Barney look at him and said," Billy".

"Barney, let's go", Billy said

_And it won't leave me alone_

When Barney bandage his injure eye, Billy decided to fight alone, but the leader felt something else within Billy, that the only thing he could do is just Agree. His Bonded Pair Left, Barney Thought," _I Hope you will not die Billy". _He send his thoughts to the young Uchiha, before he left to what he needed to do.

Billy got to a meadow Sharingan activated, " Well, an Uchiha come to die Bastard", A voice said.

The young Uchiha look at him and said," if I die, I'll take you down with me".

"Well, lets see who will die first", Jean said

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Barney is fighting Hector, and his team, even though the leader now have one good eye, he can sense the presence around him.

" You are gonna die BASTARD"!, one enemy shinobi said, the leader avoid it, but got hiton the back and send to a tree. He landed on the trunk, and fell to the ground, Barney did a trick to land on his feet. He fell to one knee. " _Im sorry Billy", _he thought, he knows Billy is sharing the pain as well Lee, who was with the others doing another mission.

Barney look at his opponents, he did some hand seals with his left, and put on the floor he said," CHIDORI STREAM"! , lighting came cruising around the leader's body, and he send some to his opponents

_This pain is just too real_

Billy felt the pain, he almost fell to one knee, he thought," _Barney". _

" Well, lets finish it shall we", Jean said, he put a hand and said," SHINRA TENSEI"!

Billy avoids it and was able to injured Jean severally. Jean growl and said," Bastard but two slow".

Jean which it seems he was stich together, extended his right arm and some of the stiches became swords that aim to the arms, legs and heart. When Billy got stab by his enemy. He cough up blood, Jean have a sword that it seems he got it from someone from Konoha. He let lighting cruising through his right extended arm to hit the Uchiha.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Barney was hiding from his opponents; he was sitting at the base of the trunk. He felt pain within him, it seems he hug himself, and cough up blood," _Billy don't die please don't die". _

" He found him", A voice said

The leader said," Shit." He left where he was , he leap through the trees. But at the same time fighting his enemies.

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Jean retrieved his right arm, Billy fell to his knees, coughing up blood. " This is your end bitch", Jean said.

Billy look at him, his bottom lip and chin was stain with blood, he manage to say," You're going to die along with me".

He charge his rasengan, and was ready to charge at Jea.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Barney is avoiding the attacks, he land on a branch, he is trying to bear with the pain from Billy's side of the Bond. " _Gotta finish this fast", _He thought to himself. An enemy appear in front of him," Die Motherfucker"! he said, Barney avoid it , the enemy almost fall to the floor, the leader did the lighting cutter, with his right and struck it to his enemy. The enemy died instantly , and the body fell to the floor. The jutsu disappeared, Barney gasp out, his right hand went automatically to his chest . he almost fell to the floor as well. " _Better finish this, Billy don't die please", _He thought, and went to finish his fight.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Billy was at his back, he sat up, Struggle to stand. Looking down he cough up blood.

"This is your end, Give up", Jean said.

Billy manage to say, looking at his enemy," I won't.. Give up..I won't even if I die, you… You will come down WITH ME"!

" Very well, as you wish," Jean said, he went to the Uchiha, he hit his enemy, but Billy block it. They were just blurs now, Jean was able to injured more to the Uchiha during it. He hit Billy on the stomach, and send him flying. But The Uchiha did a trick to land on his feet. He fell on knees. Billy cough up blood," _I have to do this I have too", _He thought.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

Barney kill his opponents, but not Hector . the immortal left. Maggie came to him and said," Barney you alright"?

The Leader look at his teammate and said," Yes, Maggie Im fine im.." He gasp out, almost fell to the grass, but the medical nin, caught him just in time

" Barney, what is it?", Maggie ask

Barney try to say," Its… its Billy we .. have to go".

Maggie didn't argue with him, she just nodded. Barney try to stand, but the pain from Billy's side of the bond, keeps him to. He left with Maggie following him leaping through the trees.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

Billy was at the field, he was looking at the sky. He was left for dead. He thought," _Barney, Maggie Im so sorry". _

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Barney and Maggie got to the meadow they were looking around, the leader saw something he began saying," no, no, NO BILLY"! he went to his fallen comrade.

Billy The kid was looking at the sky, his arms and legs were scratch and pendatared, there was a hole through his heart, and a scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip, he was bleeding internally, his ribs were broken, some Pearce his organs, lungs and heart. His breathing came out in sharp gasps. His eyes normal.

" No, Billy why why", Barney said, he fell to his knees, looking at the ground, he punch it," Why this happen to you, if I went with you.. this .. this wouldn't have happen".

Billy manage to say," Its okay, Bar..Barney its okay, this would had happen if we were here fighting as team, Im just another sacrifice to a mission".

" You.. are not any Shinobi any sacrifice Billy Your not, why did I start the team why, me begin the leader, I shouldn't be leader no more", Barney said, he didn't care if his feelings are surfacing he didn't care. He let tears fall.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Billy cough up blood," Billy", Maggie said, she too was letting her emotions show, she look away, tears where falling down her cheeks.

Billy manage to say," no.. Barney youre.. the start of.. the team.. the .. glue of it… don't.. don't let it fall.. apart don't… let it".

" But without you im nothing Billy", Barney said, looking at the fallen shinobi.

The Injured Uchiha manage a smile and chuckle, but a wave of pain hit him at full force, Barney felt it as well.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

" You're a great.. leader Barney, I have something for you like a gift, Billy manage to say.

Barney is heartbroken he just waits what the gift is.

The Uchiha close his eyes and said," I want to give you this…" He Open them and the sharingan is activated," Sharingan of mine".

The leader of the team, was surprise, his bonded pair is giving his Sharingan to him.

Billy continued," No matter… what others may say… you're a … great leader Barney you are please accept this as a Parting.. Gift of me".

Barney look down , he just needs to accept it, Billy knows , he can read the eyes.

" I will.. die.. but I can become your eye .. and .. from now on we can see.. the future together," Billy said, another wave of pain hit him, Barney try his best to bear with it as well, Billy continued," Maggie,"

" Yes, Billy,"? Maggie said.

Billy managed to say," please use your medical ninjutsu to.. take out my eye all of it, and … transplanted into … Barney's Left eye socket, please I… don't have much time Ill die, please.. do it.. quickly".

" alright Billy", Maggie said, she look at her leader," Barney, come here ill start it right away".

Barney look at his fallen comrade, he just accept, and Billy knows it just by looking at his leader's good eye.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Barney is at the memorial stone he said," I didn't say my feelings for you Billy when you were alive". He let tears fall. His voice almost breaking and tone of agonizing pain.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

" I .. I fell in Love with you ," Barney said, his arms at his side he clench them," Im.. In love with you Billy The Kid Timmons".

He heard a voice said," _Im in love with you too Barney Ross". _

He felt someone kiss him on the lips.

_All of me_

**STAILS: Okay, im done, Hope you enjoy this.**

**BARNEY: You really have some talent STAILS**

**STAILS: Yeah, I do, I hope this song went well with this .**

**BARNEY: It really went well, okay, fanfiction readers you know which kind of reviews are welcome, no rude reviews.**

**STAILS: Only advice/nice reviews are welcome **

**BARNEY: So Review or you know whats gonna happen.**


	2. LIGHT UP THE SKY , YYGJ

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**GUNNAR: yo, Gunnar here**

**STAILS: heres another,**

**GUNNAR: You really are good aren't you**

**STAILS: Well, everyone has talent and mine is I think making a really sad death scene, and etc. that you already know.**

**GUNNAR: well, what chapter is this tell the readers.**

**STAILS: well, it's the death of your bonded pair Yin Yang.**

**YIN YANG: My death, are your fucking serious?**

**STAILS: Yes, yes im, and don't worry, ill put Gunnar that he just want to kill Hector and Jean.**

**YIN YANG: * Sighs* well, lets see it then.**

**STAILS: but first I need one of you to do the disclaimer first.**

**GUNNAR: Let Yin Yang here do it* pats his bonded pair's back***

**YIN YANG: Okay, STAILS565 doesn't own the Movie' The Expendables' and the song used here only the plot.**

**STAILS: Thanks, Yin Yang**

**YIN YANG: Sure, no problem**

**STAILS: Enjoy,this**

_**LIGHT UP THE SKY**_

_**PAIRING: **_**Yin Yang/Gunnar Jensen**

_**SONG & LYRICS BY: **_**Yellowcard**

**( **_sas: Song Lyrics_ **)**

_**MANGA SERIES**_

_**CHAPTER: **_**YIN YANG'S DEATH AMATERASU UNLEASHED**

Yin Yang use the jutsu: Fire release: ash pile burning and he ignite it. Gunnar felt pain on his right arm ," _no, whats going on"? _he thought, he look at the smoke . when it cleared Hector appeared kneeling down covering himself with his right arm, with his weapon on his left.

" Hurts doesn't it judgement has been passed," Hector began, Yin Yang let go of his blade from his right arm, it landed on the floor with a clang, he was looking at the wound, he received a three degree burn. Hector continued," so what do you think, helps you understand the suffering of others ". He stood up, Yin yang put his left hand on his injured arm he look at it and thought." _My arm got burn too, was this jutsu or something else"?_

_You're making a choice to live like this,_

Hector stood up still covering himself and said," I already cursed you and the ritual shall now begin". He looks at his victim, the team watching helplessly. " well then lets EXPERIENCE THE ULTIMATE PAIN TOGETHER SHALL WE"!?

Yin yang struggle to clench his right hand, and waiting for the pain to come.

Ceasar said," I don't understand what happen to Yin yang that fire jutsu engulf the enemy not him".

" theres no question about it its seems somehow that Yin Yang caught a piece of the jutsu as well," Barney said

Gunnar said," oh no, don't tell me". He was holding his right arm, his sharing the pain with his bonded pair.

_And all of the noise, I am silence._

"This one will lead us another 30 million", Jean said, looking at the battle.

Hector laugh, he took out what it looks like a spear shrunk, he said," all the preparations have been completed you and I will share the ultimate pain". The spear went to its size.

Yin Yang spin his blade, with one finger, he stopped it and grabbed it, held it in front of him and channel some of chakra to it.

He walk to the side a little, looking at Hector, seems waiting for the right time to charge. And he did.

When it was almost halfway, Hector spin his spear, grab it, and struck himself in his left leg. Yin Yang collapses on the ground, Gunnar felt it he fell to one knee Barney look at his teammate next to him and then at the one who is suffering on the curse.

_We already know how it ends tonight,_

Barney thought," _No, it can't be no". _

" Hurts huh", Hector said, then laugh," And I even didn't hit a vital spot". He then laughs again and said," But that kind of pain is the best".

Yin Yang struggle to move . Hector then said," The other person's agony at the final moments of death, sips into my body, the pain is transit it and becomes the purest exersi". He then laughs.

Yin Yang is still on the floor he supports himself with his left elbow still holding his blade, his right leg behind his left which he was holding the wound that was on the inside of the knee of his left leg.

The team is still watching helplessly can't do a thing.

_You run in the dark through a firefight._

Road said," Yin Yang is holding on his left leg something weird is happening".

" his injuries are the same as his enemy's", Ceasar said

Road said," how the hell"?! they remember the begin of the curse and Hector's saying on it to the injure that happen present.

"That's it", Ceasar's bonded pair said

Yin Yang thought," _I see , somehow this guy linked his body to mine so the injuries he suffers I do as well". _Hector move his right hand on the spear he used to injure himself, and took it out, The fallen shinobi clutch his injure leg, Gunnar tries to bear with it.

" _Only his immortal", _Yin yang finished thinking.

Hector laugh then he said," where do you want to feel pain next"? he move his hand to his left arm," Upper maybe or further down how about your legs that will be fun huh".

_And I would explode just to save your life,_

He moves his bloody spear to where his heart is and said," let me think, or should we just ended already well"?

Yin yang's eyes went wide, Road said, looking at Gunnar which he was kneeling," Gunnar no physical attacks like Shadow stitching use Shadow Strangle jutsu to hold him and hurry".

" Already on it," Gunnar said, he was kneeling down, his hands made a seal, and it made his shadow go to Hector, which he was about to struck himself," come on", Yin Yang's bonded pair said to himself," Please".

_Yeah I would explode_

Hector was hold by Gunnar's Shadow, which the said shinobi was holding the jutsu as long as he can. " Good Job Gunnar," Barney said

Hector reply," you think you can stop me". He move his hand and by doing so, Gunnar's shadow is starting to retrieve itself, which the shinobi is trying to hold the jutsu as long as he can. Yin Yang went to one knee.

"damn it all were stuck, what should we do"? Lee said," if we kill him we kill Yin Yang".

_Let me light up the sky,_

Barney replies," notifying continues jutsu you need to take out the caster but that option is off the table".

" every jutsu has its limitations there always a loophole", Gunnar said, trying to keep the current jutsu activated," we just need to clam down and analyze it".

Yin yang thought," _Gunnar saved me and now I need to think of a way to break this jutsu". _Hector is still trying to break Gunnar's jutsu, but Yin yang's bonded pair is still trying to keep it activated.

_Light it up for you._

Gunnar made his shadow, back to where it was on Hector's body, which the immortal is fighting to break it. They were fighting for control. " _Shadow Stitching doesn't last long only have a little time to think", _Yin Yang thought

Jean walks and said," if this is going to drag on I can help".

The team, look at him, Jean didn't enter the battle since the begin. Even Gunnar sees him, only moving his eyes. " can't let a cash bound get away", the other enemy finish.

Hector look at his partner and said," I told you to stay out of this didn't I now but out", he struggle to move his head," I don't need your help I can handle it".

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you_.

Barney look at Jean and thought," _True be told here were lucky the other one hasn't enter the mix jet"._

" _Even so what do we do"? _Maggie thought, looking at the other one as well.

Jean said, looking at his partner," only a matter of time now I guess", he look at Gunnar, which he was kneeling and was the one doing the jutsu, and said, to himself," So his the one".

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,_

"Gunnar thought, when the day they met and the first missions they went," _Think back this might the possible situation you've been preparing for", _he is thinking back to where the day they met in the ANBU at the age of 13, they may be prodigies but advice is good once in a while, which Yin yang gave to Gunnar," _ Yin Yang gave you tons of advice now you got to think". _he was thinking if one of the situations before on one of the missions as on a game of Shogi," _His words, his personality, his clothes, his weapons, his behavior, the meaning behind all of his actions and every move he makes relates to the next, from it all will be glint to a hypothetical frame work of the jutsu its probability and selection"._

He remembers from the begin to the end.

_They're all coming down since I've found you._

**FLASH BACK: **

" _**GOD SHOULD PUNISH**_**"**

" _the gods, punish"_

" _**I ALREADY CURSED YOU AND THE RITUAL SHALL NOW BEGIN**_**"**

" _Curse, Ritual"_

" _**ALL THE PREPARATIONS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED**_**"**

" _Preparations",_

He remember how he fought, the need of the three bladed scythe , the use of it, when Hector drew the circle with his blood, when he drank Yin yang's , when he entered the smoke to the circle and went to the reaper like from appearance.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

_I just wanna be where you are tonight._

Gunnar's eyes went wide for the solution, Yin Yang saw it and thought," _Trusted Gunnar had analyze him already". _

Barney could see it as well, with his sharingan but not clearly like Gunnar did, he look at his kneeling teammate and ask," you come up with something Gunnar"?

" I think so", Gunnar said, still trying to keep his jutsu activated," _Can't believe he was able to do it , an all while casting a jutsu", _Road thought.

"_Gunnar can think ten steps and more ahead, and image two hundred or more possible moves to make , he has the instincts to pick just the right one", _Yin Yang thought, happy inside that his Bonded pair is a genius.

Gunnar said," Alright then here goes Yin yang", the jutsu almost drain Gunnar of chakra, but no of the less, he moves his left leg first, Hector mimics the moments.

" The shadow jutsu it forces the victim to mimics the caster's actions", Jean said, to himself.

_I run in the dark looking for some light,_

When Gunnar moves while his jutsu is active , Hector Mimic it, he is moving the caster out of the circle.

"_No way he caught on to my jutsu", _Hector thought while begin move out of the circle by Gunnar.

Road ask," What are you doing"?

" Im trying to force the stupid bastard out of that diagram he drew on the ground," Gunnar said, he moves again his hands steal making the seal," That will undo the jutsu and his curse".

Lee ask," what do you mean"?

" That giant scythe of his , it got three blades, by the shape of it I say it wasn't meant for mortal blows , but extending the wielder's range. Allowing him to reach his opponents and causing some degree of external injure great or small", Gunnar said

They were pretty surprise, of the information, that their teammate has gotten just by observing the opponent.

Gunnar continues," In short , if his allow to inflict even a single shallow abrasion his jutsu will lead to his opponent certain death."

_And how will we know if we just don't try?_

" That his curse then huh, but how in the world is all gets connect back to the initial wound inflected"? Barney ask

Gunnar replies," Blood".

They wait for what their teammate got to say.

" In order to link himself with his intended victim he has to take his opponents blood into his own body", Gunnar continued

They remember the injure that Yin Yang got before the curse started, and Hector licking the blood stain blade.

Road said," I saw him lick the blade too so the blood".

_We won't ever know._

" I see, if he can wound his opponent and even get a slightest drop of it on his scythe , he then able to curse them," Ceasar summarize what Gunnar just say, to make it quick.

Yin Yang thought," _So that's it". _

" When he lick the blood his body change color so it was easy to figure that part out but that's not all that's it to it there's one more crucial step that's needed to be completed to activate the curse," Gunnar said

Lee ask," There's another one"?

" what an impressive bastard", Jean said to himself.

Gunnar continue," That guy totally ignore the fire style jutsu thrown at him earlier, he didn't bother to avoid it just went straight to that marking, and once inside it, he said that the Ritual will begin and barked about the preparations begin done so my guess is the curse needs to be completed when he's inside the diagram".

_Let me light up the sky,_

Gunnar still continued to move himself, Hector mimics his movements.

" You bastard", Hector said

Gunnar said," Its not my fault you run your mouth to much".

Everyone waits what Gunnar gonna do next, even Yin Yang, if something wrong happens it will cost him his life.

"_Psychopath with a brain, we better be careful",_ Lee thought, looking at Gunnar.

They were waiting, Hector said, really pissed off," Enough talk then Im gonna tear you apart, and kill you later you hear me".

"there won't be a later", Gunnar said still moving back making Hector mimic out of the diagram. " His out", Yin Yang's bonded pair said.

_Light it up for you._

Yin Yang, Getting shuriken from his pouch," Alright lets see if that did the trick", he throws it Hector which , the weapon did a cut on left ear and land on the ground. They waited if it happens to Yin Yang and it didn't.

" _Yes," _Gunnar thought, he did another seal, which made his shadow, separate into nine look alike spears and pendarated Hector which make 16. It was the shadow stitching justu.

"Damn it still stuck," Hector said

Gunnar was breathing heavily, that was sign to Yin yang and the others he used all his chakra on the pervious jutsu fighting Hector for control," Im.. at my limit can't .. hold him much longer".

"Nicely done Gunnar", Yin Yang said, he stood and limp to his opponent, along the way he channel some chakra on the blade.

_Let me tell you why_

And it made a little larger than the blade, Yin Yang was limping to Hector , it was halfway when his opponent was at the circle.

"Jean help me out here", Hector said," You idiot do something already".

Yin Yang was going to him, a little closer, when Gunnar's bonded pair got to Hector, he Slash at the neck.

Jean said, coolly, "I told you to be careful didn't I".

Yin Yang cut Hector's head off, at the same time, his Opponent's necklace and forehead protector.

_I would die for you._

Hector's head and body landed, with a thud, his necklace and forehead protector with a cling.

Yin yang sigh in relief, but then Jean spoke up," If you wanted my help Hector you should've ask sooner".

"It was you, you're the slow one Jean it was on purpose wasn't it", Hector spoke up, even as a head.

The team was surprise of Hector's immortality.

Jean continued," you told me to stay out of it from the start, I really don't think you're in a position to complain right now".

Hector laugh a little and said," Alright, Alright, Point taken, so I maybe told you to not but in, but I assure my friend it wasn't out of disrespect or anything like that, any way Jean, won't you mind bringing my body here for me ," he laughs a little," come on Jean won't you please bring back my body back to my head".

_Let me light up the sky,_

"Please Jean, pretty please old friend", Hector begged. Jean that thinks of the annoy of his partner he teleports to where Hector's head is, picks it up, the team, just look were is.

Hector said," Hey, what you doing, I ask you to bring my body to my head not the other way around don't you get it".

"Its light this way," Jean said, coolly, holding his suitcase of money, with his right on the back, and Hector's head on his left.

Hector said," What do I care, this isn't about you Hey, are you even listening to me"?

" ow, Jean pulling my hair do you mind", Jean's partner's head said.

Jean said," I thought your neck wound will hurt more".

" you idiot Of course it does it hurts like a son of a bitch"!, Hector said he then looks at the one who did it and said," this isn't any ordinary injure let me tell you".

Yin Yang is trying not to fall to his knees, he let his arms dangle, his breathing heavily he thought, looking at Hector's head on Jean's grasp", _Incredible , he.. he's still alive"? _

" Yeah, it really, really hurts you know , you fools have no idea , how incredibly painful it is to have your heads cut off", Hector said

_Light it up for you._

Jean move, fast to Yin yang, he hit the raven haired shinobi with his knee, he send him flying upwards, Gunnar, try his best to bear with the pain, Yin yang look up, Jean appear, he kick his enemy with a hammer kick, sending Gunnar's bonded pair, towards the ground. Yin Yang cough up blood when he hit the floor.

Jean landed, still holding Hector's head, and his suit case.

_Let me make this mine,_

Jean went to his partner's body , kneels down put his suitcase down, use his free hand to Hector's body, put his head on it , hold it he use his right wrist which some stiches go and went to work on Hector's neck wound.

The Team watch , really surprise of Jean's talents, " ow that's hurts", they heard Hector said.

Jean replies," just keep still."

When Hector's partner finish up with him, he stood up, and crack his neck," ah, Brand new".

" Don't stretch it too much, the stiches will get loose", Jean said.

Hector said," yeah, what ever".

" Finish it quickly, I don't want to waste more time", Jean said

_I'll ignite for you._

Hector said, walking towards Yin Yang," yeah, whatever Jean". His victim, was on his knees, looking down," this is your end".

Yin Yang block the throw of Hector, with his blade just in time. He instantly look at his enemy's left hand, and the rope is retreating.

"YIN YANG BEHIND YOU"! Gunnar yelled

The shinobi look back, the three bladed scythe was coming, Yin Yang duck, and Hector's weapon struck him in the intenses.

Yin Yang was on his knees, Gunnar almost fell to his knees, he felt pain within him.

" you can't catch me with the same Jutsu", Yin Yang said, his eyes went wide, then, Hector was bleeding. Gunnar gasp, he too notice, Hector is bleeding on the diagram so that means.

_Let me light up the sky just for you tonight._

Yin Yang double over in pain, holding his wound, Gunnar couldn't do anything now, he's feeling his body numb, His bonded pair is coughing up blood, in small and large amounts.

" Team, GO NOW"! Barney yelled," WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANOTHER BROTHER".

The team said in unsion," HAI".

Lee went fast to the enemy he made a seal , His right hand , appear the rasengan. But Jean, got them, and began to choke them. Like he did with Billy, on his fight.

_Let me help you fly cause you won't have time._

Maggie, Ceasar, Road try too, but they too got caught, Barney try to the lighting cutter, but he couldn't he too got caught.

" Finish it already", Jean said, trying to hold the team, off.

Hector said," Alright, Jean".

Yin Yang is coughing up blood, Gunnar is the last, the only thing he could is watch the death, of his bonded pair.

Yin Yang look at Hector, Breathing Heavily, his right hand on the floor, his left holding were the wound was inflicted, he was kneeling. Hector did it again, he was about to do it, " YIN YANG NO"! was the only thing Gunnar could say, his body was numb he couldn't move it.

_To cover your eyes or get your disguise,_

Hector penetrated himself through the heart, Yin yang was kneeling, Hector laugh, manically .

Yin Yang, was kneeling seeing the team, especially his bonded pair. Right there his eyes look lifeless. Gunnar felt Yin Yang's side of the bond fade dramatically, that his heart broke, instantly . he clench his fist. Yin Yang cough up blood, which landed on the floor, he was like that for a minute or so.

_They won't ask you why, they'll just watch you die._

Yin Yang fell, to his right side, " that's one down", Hector said, he went back to normal, he took out the spear, and his three bladed scythe. " Who wants to be next"?

" _No, This… Can't be Yang, why, why", _Gunnar thought painfully, he close his eyes, clench his hands," _why this.. why this.. happen to … to you WHY"! _his left eye from it. ", AHHHHH", Gunnar yelled to the heavens, his voice, was mix of pain, and rage.

" Mhhh, what is this"? Jean ask

Gunnar , still eyes close, look at in front of him, he open his left eye. His Sharingan was activated in its Mangekyo Sharingan state, his left eye bleeding.

Jean thought," _OH NO, The Amaterasu"!_

Black flames arise surrounding Gunnar, without burning ,himself, he was really pissed off.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

Barney could only move his pupils , he thought,"_The Amaterasu huh". _

He remembers the talk with Church, about it.

**FLASHBACK**

" _Whats the Amaterasu, Church"? Barney asked._

_Church look at him and answers," The Amaterasu is the most dangerous, of the fire release jutsus ever its normally call ' The Black Flames from Hell' "?_

" ' _The Black Flames from Hell' " The leader said_

_Church continued," Its from the Uchiha clan, it only works when the sharingan matures into it Mangekyo state "._

" _Like Billy, and Gunnar"? Barney ask_

" _Yes, but by the looks of it, Gunnar have the blood from the Uchihas along with the blood from the Uzumaki's and Senju's running through his veins,"the Hokage answered ._

_The Leader ask," How is it wield"?_

" _Some can learn it, some can activated , if they watch the person they care about so much, die right before their eyes, The Amaterasu is a really powerful jutsu, when the ones who can activated, will lose control of themselves, the only thing they will, feel, and you will see in their eyes, are Pain and rage, the jutsu will drain, large portions of their Chakra, it puts a great deal of strain on whoever uses it, normally it causes their eyes that they use for the jutsu , to bleed", Chucrh had said._

**FLASHBACK**

_So you play this part and the show goes on._

Jean watch, as the Amaterasu, appears, Gunnar, just move his right hand, the flames follow his movements, he aims it to Jean, which he retrieved his arms, the team fell. And avoid it, Hector avoid it too, Gunnar close his hand, which makes the flames stop before it hit his injured Bonded pair.

" Wow, Psycho becoming Psycho," Lee said, which he was sitting up, rubbing his neck. Gunnar move his right arm to the side, which caused the flames to move. Barney look into Gunnar's eyes, and it was true, that the only thing that's he could see in them was just pain, agonizing pain, and rage.

_But you've come this far with a broken heart,_

Hector tried, to hit Gunnar from behind, which he put his arm to his side, the flames surround him, like a shield," _What a shield"? _The Immortal thought, the blond shinobi, just did a back kick to the immortal, when the flames move for allowing him to do it. Hector was send flying , to the floor.

Jean saw a crow, and said," What The"?

Barney stopped, and look were it was coming from, and Booker was standing there on the roof of the building. His left hand making a seal, his right, moving, making the crows, go to the places he tells them. Which he is surrounded by something black, and black crows starts appearing".

_Yeah you've come this far and you're broken._

_Let me light up the sky,_

Some crows went to Jean, which no other than Trench Mauser appears holding his sword, Jean look at him ", What the hell"?

" Your gonna die Bastard", Trent said, and was able to injure his enemy, he landed in front of the team, Booker next to him.

" well, this is the enemy," Booker said

Barney said," always saving our asses".

Trent said," so, you're the zombie combo that the land of fire is talking about".

" yeah, what about bicth," Hector said, he appear next to Jean.

The amaterasu was disappearing , Gunnar, close his left eye, he put his left hand over it.

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

" lets kill this motherfuckers", Gunnar said, about to go and fight. Trent put his right hand, his sword strap to his back, blockinh Yin Yang's bonded pair he said," Gunnar clam down, Yin Yang is still alive but barely".

Gunnar look at him, then he look down, it was true his bonded pair is still alive, but barely.

" Hector lets retreat," Jean said.

His partner said," what retreat, why"?

" Because, we can't afford to lose more time, and we underestimated them now let's go", Jean said, he then left.

Hector said," Agh, Ill put a curse on his fucking ass someday, you will meet us again Konoha shinobi". He then left.

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

" Now, lets go and take care of Yin Yang," Trent said, he put his right hand to side.

Gunnar move his left hand to his side, he open his eye, it was back to normal. He said," Right".

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

They were at the top of the building, the team standing up, Gunnar holding Yin yang's head from the back of his neck, he was kneeling also, Maggie on the other side, she was kneeling, her hands on her fallen comrade's body, trying to heal the injures, Barney next to her, in one knee, his right arm, on his right leg, his left hand on his left knee, he was looking if his comrade will be okay or not, with a look of pain and sorrow, the others have them as well.

" is he.. gonna be okay Maggie"? Gunnar ask looking at the medical nin in front of him.

Maggie look at her fallen comrade and thought," _I can't.. I can't heal this.. I can't the wounds are fatal, Lungs, left leg, Intensities, heart, no no this I can't"._

she retrieved her hands, putting them in fists on her legs, she said," I…I can't heal.. them.. the wounds…. The wounds are fatal im.. sorry Gunnar".

Gunnar's eyes went wide, clouds were at the sky already, getting dark. " No", He said

Yin Yang manage to say," Don't … don't.. bother… I will not make it anyway… this wounds are fatal ( Cough) I … I can feel it, I know.. you guys can feel it too".

_I'll ignite for you,_

_I'll ignite for you._

" please don't die", Gunnar said, he doesn't care if his emotions surface. His voice beginning to break.

Yin Yang manage a smile, even a chuckle, but a wave of pain hit him at full force, Gunnar felt it, he try to bear it. His bonded pair manage to say," I.. I would.. die.. no of the less ( Coughs) so.. this is the end .. for me… this is the end ( Coughs)." Yin Yang cough up blood, The ones that are standing up, are trying to keep their tears at bay, another brother is dying in front of them.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

Maggie Ask," why this, why did you chose to sacrifice yourself Yin Yang"? she's trying not to cry. She clench her fist.

Yin Yang manage a chuckle, his breathing heavily but he manage to say," It was … it was the only way to .. to ( Coughs) do it it was".

" It wasn't the only way Yin Yang, we can't afford to lose you too," Barney said, his voice starting to break also, he let silent tears fall.

Gunnar said," we can't lose another brother, I can't lose you, you are my whole world, my whole heart, my life, if you die, I will feel a part of me will die with you, I can't live without you".

" Gunnar… you will not live .. alone ill be with you.. I will ( Coughs) I will be with you forever", Yin Yang manage to say, he cough up blood in large amounts.

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

Gunnar said," but, Im in". he try to say it, he have feelings for his bonded pair ever since they met, Yin Yang is his light to his world, he lights his darkness, he keeps him sane, he is his everything. Now his dying, right in front of him, right in front of the team. If he dies, Gunnar will be like a void to the world, he will lose the only person he loves for dear life, he can't let it happen, he can't but he can't change what happen. What happened , happened.

" we will be alone, you and Billy will not be with us", Lee Chirstmas said.

Yin Yang manage to say," we will be with you, all the way ( coughs) we will be with forever, Barney, Billy is within you he is , I see him within, you feel it ( coughs) Gunnar ," He turns to look at his bonded pair, he couldn't move his arm, his body was numb, " I will be within you always, ( Coughs) I will be with you always."

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart._

Yin Yang try to move his hand, but he couldn't , he manage, he placed his hand gentle to Gunnar's right side of his face, which he move his left to his Bonded pair's hand.

" I will always be with you, within your heart, don't ( Coughs) forget it Gunnar, please don't forget it ", Yin Yang manage to say.

Barney saw love on Yin Yang's eyes, that was the same thing Billy show before he died, when he gave him his Sharingan to him.

Yin Yang's hand began to slip, from Gunnar's hand, his eyes began looking lifeless, Yin Yang's hand fell to his side, his finale words ," Please, ( coughs) live for Billy and me, for all of…( coughs) us.. Please , we will .. be with you always", He said, now the only thing that's their looking at his the lifeless body of another of their teammates.

" _another brother lost , DAMN IT", _Barney thought, he clench his fists.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken..._

Gunnar put Yin Yang's head gentle on the ground, stood up, and walk way, it was raining, Gunnar let tears fall, the rain mix with it, as well as the blood, from his left eye. Yin Yang's bonded pair look down, " Your always like this", He Began, he doesn't care if his emotions surface, he just didn't care, he knows that Yin Yang is listing from the after life . ," I love you, I always will, no im nothing, Im Nothing".

" AAAAHHH"! Gunnar scream to the heavens, his voice in so much agonizing pain, now his just a void of love, he will not feel it anymore. Yin Yang was is everthing, his light, his world, the only thing, the only reason, that's he's alive was because of him, just for him. Now Yin Yang is gone from this world, he is. And Gunnar's heart is in pieces for eternity .

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Let me light up the sky._

When his alone on the manor of one of the clans hers from, Gunnar felt his bonded pair's presence, Yin Yang's voice said," _I always love you Gunnar Jensen". _

He also felt someone kiss his lips. And he knows who it is.

**STAILS: Damn, Im Done.**

**YIN YANG: You really bring out the emotions , out of characters real well, don't you**

**STAILS: Yes, I do.**

**GUNNAR: you did awesome**

**STAILS: thank you * Bowing*, well, I wonder what the Actors who portrayed you guys say about this.**

**YIN YANG: I hope they see this, for another scene of the movie ,Idk, well, it will be awesome and weird, if they actually did the characters have feelings for the others.**

**STAILS: hey, I only do this, for myself, and my friend, we need to satisfy our inner yaoi fan girls and I hope this song went well in this .**

**GUNNAR: well, its good, and you made me realize how much I love this insect * puts a hand on Yin Yang's back*.**

**YIN YANG: Ahh, Shut Up, Gunnar, okay, you guys know what to do.**

**STAILS: review **

**GUNNAR: Or else.**


	3. WHISPER, HALE CAESAR TOLL ROAD

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**ROAD: Yo, Toll Road here**

**CAESAR: Yo, Hale Caesar here**

**STAILS: Another, song fic one shot**

**ROAD: nice, okay, so the pairing is us, huh.**

**STAILS: * Talking in Spanish* si, si ese Road**

**CAESAR: cool, so which universe is this one is set?**

**STAILS: * Speaking in English* In The Spartan universe, in this case halo universe.**

**ROAD: cool, so ill do the disclaimer.**

**STAILS: Please, Road, if you will.**

**ROAD: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables' and the song use here, just the plot.**

**STAILS: Thank you, now enjoy**

_**WHISPER**_

_**PAIRING: **_**Hale Caesar/Toll Road**

_**SONG AND LYRICS BY: **_**EVANESCENCE**

_**CHAPTER: ROAD'S DEATH**_

Two Spartans were at their mission, one is protector armor the other Vanguard armor.

" What are we gonna do", One of them said

The Other said," Lets just finish the mission Caesar".

" Road, I ..I Just don't want to lose you", The Spartan that's name Caesar said

Road replies," Im not gonna die, now lets go".

_Catch me as I fall_

They were doing the mission, their were caught.

" Lets get out of here Now", Road said.

When they were about to go a laser came and struck Road on the back," agh". Road was at the floor, his gun of his reach. He went to his knees.

Caesar stopped when it happen and went to his bonded pair," Road, you alright"?

" Yes.. Caesar im.. im fine, lets go now", Road said, he try to stand up. But was about to fall back to the floor.

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

When they about to go, Road saw who it was, his armor was combine with one of the laser weapons, that Maggie invented with Gunnar's help.

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

The enemy was charging the laser again, now with full force.

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

And was aiming it at Caesar, Road stop, look at his bonded pair and thought", _No, I can't let him die". _The shot was fired at Caesar.

_This truth drives me_

Road went in between them, and was hit at full force. A soul breaking screaming came out of the Spartan.

_Into madness_

" ROAD"! Caesar yelled, the smoke cleared, his bonded pair, was standing, looking down still wearing the helmet, but his torso armor was indent. He took of his helmet and throw it to the side. Before he went to his injured bonded pair.

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

Caesar went to his bonded pair, when Road was at the floor, he kneel next to him, took him on his arms. Road was breathing heavily. His bonded pair took off his helmet, and throw it to the side, Blood was stain on Road's bottom lip and chin.

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't turn away_

" it seems.. this is .. the end", Road said

Caesar said,' No… not the end". He didn't care , if Road sees him like this, he teases him sometimes, but that is just a cover for his true feelings for his bonded pair.

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

Road manage to say," its fatal … Caesar.. its fatal .. I … I can't make it … I can't".

" No, Please I don't want to lose you ", Caesar said, voice breaking. He let tears fall. But he put his left hand over Road's wounds for not to let his tears fall on the wound.

_Don't try to hide_

" Please don't die", Caesar said, he will try to bear with the depression, that will follow.

Road manage to say," I will … be with you.. I will". A wave of pain hit him at full force. Caesar tries to bear with it.

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

' but, Road", The African American Spartan said, " Im .. im in". he can't say it even at Road's last moments of life. He can't say it still.

_Don't close your eyes_

Road can't feel his body, its numb, but his using his last breath of life to tell Caesar his feelings. He kept hidden for so long.

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

" I have something to tell you", Road try to say.

Caesar ask," What is it", he doesn't care now for the invisible mask he cared , now he let it fall.

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

" Im .. Im in Love with You Caesar Im", Road manage to say.

Caesar said," Im in love with you too Road I don't want to lose you".

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

" I will.. I will be with you I will", Road said.

Caesar said," But Road, I-".

" I will be with you as soul as a spirit I will", Road manage to say.

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

Caesar knows this is the last , he will see of Road, it will .

_[Chorus]_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

So he decided to kiss Road on his lips.

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

When the kiss ended, Road's eyes say ,' _I love you", _there were even tears rolling down of the fallen spartan's cheeks.

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

Road's eyes are now becoming lifeless, and even his body is becoming limp, but he tries to be alive.

_[Chorus x3]_

_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger]._

_Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]_

" Ill.. Be with you Caesar, I .. I love you", Road manage to say, now the only thing that Caesar is seeing is his Lover's lifeless body.

Caesar began saying," No, no, Road, no", He hug his lover's body, " I love you, no".

**STAILS: Im Done, Hope this song went well on this chapter.**

**ROAD: Man, you did well**

**STAILS: Thank you Road**

**CAESAR: Good, that is what call bring emotions out.**

**STAILS: Thank you, now you guys know what to do.**

**ROAD: You guys know, reviews will be honored, so review, but not rude ones.**

**STAILS: I Can take criticism but not a harsh one so please be nice on them. **

**CAESAR: So Review.**


End file.
